The present invention relates to an emergency signal transceiver for disabled cars. It is particularly necessary when a vehicular accident takes place on an expressway or on a road with uncertain visibility, to immediately inform all vehicles approaching the disabled car to prevent further chain accidents. Therefore, it is usual to put a danger signal device at the rear of the troubled car to make its presence known to other cars but this is found inadequate to give a timely danger signal and it is difficult to expect the signal to function adequately in fog or on a winding road surface along a valley because of the disabled car being hidden from sight in such terrains.
An object of this present invention is designed to prevent further accidents beforehand by speedily making the disabled car known to other approaching cars regardless of sight hindrance. In other words, the present invention is a device to equip all motor vehicles with a transceiver to make the car in accident or in trouble known to its surrounding and other approaching cars by a special signal to be detected on the receiver of an approaching vehicle when an electric signal is transmitted from the car in accident or in trouble.
This type of danger signal always requires a reliable identification as such signal is bound to cause the driver to be under tense attention. Thus, if such danger signal is detected on a running vehicle by radio waves which occur constantly in the engine or other parts of a vehicle, this will cause the driver to be under an unnecessary tension and lower the reliability of the warning device of danger signal. This unreliable danger signal warning device may rather result in causing accidents. For this reason, it is necessary to have a danger warning apparatus which is capable of giving prompt warning by a transceiver with high reliability under a running vehicular condition. The present invention meets this need.